Humano
Los humanos (en Inglés, humans) son probablemente una de las especies más predominantes en el multiverso. Son primates bípedos de cuatro extremidades de la familia de los mamíferos. Cuentan con una capacidad cerebral altamente desarrollada que los dota de razonamiento abstracto, lenguaje e introspección. El único plano natural conocido donde no existen los humanos es Lorwyn. En el [[bloque de Innistrad|bloque de Innistrad]],'' los humanos son una tribu respaldada.1 Los Humanos son la raza característica del color blanco.2 Tipos de humanos En la mayoría de los planos, los humanos actúan de formas similares y tienen los mismos rasgos físicos. Pero también pueden existir algunas diferencias. Alara En los fragmentos del plano de Alara, los humanos de Bant eran heroicos caballeros regidos por un sistema de castas, en Esper vivían a las órdenes de la estudiosa élite vedalken, en Grixis los pocos humanos que sobrevivían lo hacían como nigromantes, en Jund eran sanguinarios cazadores tribales que competian por la supremacía en la cadena alimentaria con dragones, mientras que en Naya eran cazadores nómadas que habitaban las salvajes junglas. Pero todo eso cambió para ellos al llegar la Confluencia y se enzarzaron junto al resto de especies en una guerra por el nuevo territorio. Amonkhet En Amonkhet los humanos son de las pocas especies que sobreviven protegidos del mortal desierto en la ciudad de Naktamun, salvaguardados por sus dioses. Tienen rasgos egipcios. Fiora Los humanos son la especie predominante en el plano de Fiora, conviviendo con otras especies inteligentes como elfos, trasgos y ogros en ciudades inspiradas en el renacimiento italiano. Innistrad En Innistrad no existen los elfos o los trasgos, los Humanos son la principal especie inteligente. Son tanto los protagonistas como las víctimas, cazados por Vampiros, Licántropos y demás seres malignos.34 Ixalan Los miembros del Imperio del Sol en Ixalan son humanos y creen que Kinjalli, el Sol Albo, los creó con sus bondadosas manos empleando arcilla. Viven junto a los dinosaurios y, a pesar de no haberlos domesticado, consiguen utilizarlos para la batalla y para transportar cargas pesadas.5 Viven en el continente de Ixalan y tienen rasgos sudamericanos. Mientras que muchos de ellos huyeron al mar formando la Coalición Azófar, los humanos que aún viven en Torrezón están subyugados por la aristocracia vampira de la Legión del Crepúsculo.. Kaladesh Los humanos de Kaladesh son apasionados soñadores que se esfuerzan para alcanzar lo imposible mediante sus invenciones. Aunque son la única raza de Kaladesh cuya fisiología no ha sido modificada por la presencia del éter, su curiosidad y ambición los conduce a la innovación, y destacan sintetizando ideas. Aun cuando carecen de un vínculo innato con el éter, se les reconoce el mérito de haber sido una de las primeras especies en valorar las propiedades del éter como ciclo. Los humanos pueden apreciar tal ciclo en su conjunto, mientras que otras especies se obcecan en los detalles.8 Kamigawa En Kamigawa los humanos son unos de las principales especies del plano y conviven con el mundo espiritual de los Kami desde que terminara la Guerra Kami. Tienen una sociedad feudal y unos rasgos muy similares a los japoneses. Mirrodin Los humanos de Mirrodin, al igual que el resto de especies traídas al plano por Memnarch, se adaptaron a su nuevo mundo metálico gracias a las piezas de metal orgánico que les comenzaron a crecer por el cuerpo por acción del micosintético. Sus tribus son: los Áuriok de los Campos Navaja, los Néurok de las costas del Mar de Mercurio, los Móriok del Méfidros, los Vúlshok de la Cadena Óxida, y los Sylvok de la Maraña.6 Todas las especies mirrodianas cuentan con estos afloramientos o placas metálicas que penetran y recubren sus cuerpos. Todos los humanos también tienen tales partes metálicas, pero el color, material, la superficie que les cubre y forma varían según las tribus. Rabiah En el refractado plano de Rabiah, los humanos conviven con los peligros del desierto y los oasis por no hablar de los Djinns y Efrits. Tienen una cultura basada en la árabe. Las doncellas aladas son una tribu humana de Rabiah de mujeres con alas a las que se atribuyen varias leyendas. Rath En las baldías llanuras de Rath habitan dos tribus de humanos, los nómadas Vec y los sedentarios Dal. Junto a los Kor, una raza no humana aliada, las tribus de Rath son enemigas acérrimas de los crueles évincar del plano (salvo los ''il, desertores de entre sus filas que se unieron a las malvadas fuerzas de los évincar). Para más información, véanse las Tribus de Rath. Rávnica Por razones desconocidas, posiblemente por adaptación a un estándar de vida más alto, los humanos de Rávnica tienen una esperanza de vida mayor a la de los humanos de otros planos. Son la única raza que cuenta con miembros en todos los gremios del plano y en grandes números. Regatha Entre las pocas especies inteligentes conocidas de Regatha se encuentran los humanos, miembros de los monjes piromantes de la Fortaleza Keral y de la Orden de Heliud. Tarkir Son la principal especie humanoide de Tarkir, encontrándose en los cinco Clanes en ambas líneas temporales. Tienen rasgos mongoles. Theros Tiempo atrás, los humanos de Theros se unieron para derrocar a un antiguo arconte tirano llamado Agnomakos. En la actualidad viven en las polis de Akros, Meletis y Setessa venerando al panteón de dioses de Nyx y defendiéndose de los monstruos mitológicos que campan por el plano. Vryn Aparentemente, y salvo por alguna otra raza como las esfinges, las principales facciones de Vryn son humanas. Zendikar Los humanos de Zendikar son increíblemente ingeniosos, pero su aspecto es bastante desigual, a causa del conflicto en curso y la batalla por su supervivencia.7 Humano como tipo de criatura El tipo de criatura "Humano" se introdujo en Mirrodin como parte del modelo clase/raza.9 Randy Buehler fue quien mostró por primera vez al público esta noción10 y se encontró ante reacciones negativas.11 Tras mucho convencer, una encuesta determinó que el 53.7% de los lectores aceptaría la adición de los humanos a Magic en ese entonces.12 Como predijeron, los jugadores aceptaron por completo el cambio finalmente con el tiempo. Más tarde, los humanos conformaron la mayor parte de los cambios en la Gran actualización de los tipos de criatura. Los tipos de criatura cambiados a Humano incluyen: * Aladdin (Aladdin) * Alguacil (Alguacil de An-Havva) * Ali Baba (Ali Baba) * Ali del Cairo (Ali from Cairo) * Ancestro (Ancestro propicio) * Arlequín (Arlequín del caos) * Autócrata, el cual fue por poco tiempo un Sicario, (Autócrata de Sengir) * Banda emboscada (Banda emboscada) * Bandido (Scarwood Bandits) * Cavernícola (Cavernícolas) * Doncella (Doncella alada) * El-Hajjâj (El-Hajjâj) * Explorador (Explorador de Kelsinko) * Gente de los bosques (People of the Woods) * Granjero (Shu Farmer) * Habitante (Anarquista) * Habitante de An-Havva (Habitantes de An-Havva) * Hacedor de milagros (Miracle Worker) * Hermana (Hermanas de la Llama) * Hermano (Hermanos del Fuego) * Herrero (Herrero penitente) (otros Herreros también se convirtieron en Artífices) * Hombre volador (Hombres voladores) * Leproso (Abu Ja'far) * Maestro (Master of the Hunt) * Nekrataal (Nekrataal) * Pacificador (Pacificadora) * Rastreador (Tracker) * Rey (King Suleiman) * Saqueador y Pueblo saqueador (Pueblo saqueador) * Ser (Enchanted Being) * Sinnbad (Sinnbad) * Tío Istvan (Uncle Istvan) * Turba (Turba) El bloque de Innistrad incluso tiene una temática de 'Mecánica de Humanos'. Zombies La raza por defecto de los zombies es la humana, la cual nunca suele ser mencionada en la línea de tipo.13 Fichas Humano Lo habitual para las fichas es que tengan un solo tipo de criatura por simplicidad, a menudo excluyendo Humano. I+D rompe esa regla generalmente cuando importa mecánicamente, como hicieron en Innistrad14, o por motivos de ambientación como hicieron en Amonkhet. Referencias # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (5 septiembre 2011.) “[https://magic.wizards.com/en/articles/archive/feature/cmon-innistrad-part-1-2011-09-05 C'mon Innistrad, Part 1]”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (15 marzo 2015.) "Characteristic and iconic creatures for each color?", Blogatog, Tumblr. # ↑ Doug Beyer. (7 septiembre 2011.) “Champion of the Parish”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Equipo creativo de Magic. (27 septiembre 2011.) “A Planeswalker's Guide to Innistrad: Gavony and Humans”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Explora los Planos: Ixalan # ↑ Doug Beyer. (17 noviembre 2010.) “The Human Cultures of Mirrodin”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Michael Yichao. (29 septiembre 2015.) “Eldrazi, Humans, and Kor, Oh My!”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Equipo creativo de Magic. (2 noviembre 2016.) “Guía del Planeswalker de Kaladesh”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (4 octubre 2004.) “Change For the Better”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Randy Buehler. (22 noviembre 2002.) “Debating Humanity”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Randy Buehler. (29 noviembre 2002.) “Human Nature”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Randy Buehler. (December 6, 2002.) “The Power of the Skulls”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (12 septiembre 2015.) "Why zombie human doesn't exist?", Blogatog, Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (13 abril 2017.) "Why don't Soldier / Warrior / Cleric tokens have the Human type except in Innistrad?", Blogatog, Tumblr. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki. Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Razas